Of Wizards and Jedi
by Sulls
Summary: When Jedi trained Drayn finds himself crash landed in Hogwarts and pursued by a Sith Lord, what will he do? What alliances will be forged and what choices will he be forced to make? AU Starwars and Harry Potter.


Of Wizards and Jedi

Drayn Orrin stood over the dead body of Gang Lord Churtos; his lightsaber still humming quietly, the emerald light permeating into the air around it. He was comtemplating how to get out of Churtos' base when a dozen of the corrupt, local Enforcers burst in. _Looks like I'll just have to cut my way out, _Drayn thought to himself. _Just like always._ He turned towards the Enforcers as they raised their weapons. He knew they were frightened. They knew what a lightsaber was, even this far out in the Rim. Of course, they had only heard tales of the Jedi and wouldn't have believed that a peace loving Jedi would ever bother to come out here. Too bad for them, he wasn't a Jedi.

"Put down your weapon and surrender." One of the men shouted. "We don't want to kill you."

Too bad they wasted time talking. He Force-pushed the group back and before they had a chance to recover he was among them. They only had a chance to scream before Drayn killed them all; and some didn't even have a chance to do that. In a matter of seconds Drayn was, again, left alone with the dead. He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes, reminding himself that he still needed to cut it. He stood still for a short while weighing his options of escape routes. He could go back the way he had come in, but he was sure more Enforcers had discovered the bodies of the door guards and would be watching that exit. There was also the matter of the air ducts, but he knew that the laser defense system in the ducts would already be active, preventing an escape that way. He wracked his memory of the floor plans to this place. He groaned as he realized the best way out. _The sewer_... Of course, it would end in a huge drop off, but from his scouting flights around the complex he knew the walls to be climbable. It would also put him close to where he had landed his E-wing starfighter. He shook his head as he set off at a jog toward the nearest sewer access.

A few minutes later he found himself dangling precariously from the rough walls of the late Lord Churtos' compound, cursing himself for taking this route. He calmed himself, letting the Force flow through him as he studied the wall, looking for his next move. He felt the warning and quickly Force-leaped to another handhold as the spot he had just occupied exploded in a shower of rubble. The Enforcer G-21 patrol ship shot by and circled around for another shot. Drayn's mind raced. He only had one shot at getting out of this and it was not going to be fun. As the patrol ship returned to fire once again he leaped up to a small ledge, gaining a few inches of purchase for his toes. He then backflipped off the wall, using the Force to guide his leap, and landed on the cockpit of the G-21. He barely had time to grab the dorsal maneuvering fin before he was flung off of his feet. He fought back to his feet and ignited his lightsaber. He cut off the hinges of the cockpit canopy and quickly Force-lifted and flung it away from the ship. Drayn then held the lightsaber to the pilot's neck, yelling over the wind for the pilot to land the ship. The pilot quickly complied and headed toward the landing pad where Drayn had left his E-wing.

As they landed Drayn plunged his lightsaber into the weapons and communication consoles, just to avoid any possible problems, and leaped off the patrol ship. He headed towards his ship, beginning to feel successful, when a black cloaked figure started moving towards him from the shadows of the landing pad control center. Drayn unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, but continued walking toward his ship.

"Drayn." Just the voice of the being was enough to make Drayn stop. It was like the sound of silk on a blade. Smooth, but masking death and power. Drayn turned toward the figure, dredging up all the nonchalance he could muster.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Don't try to talk your way out of this Drayn. I've been waiting for you. It was I who laid this trap for you. I who waited until now to reveal myself."

"Now why would you do something like that?"

"I've been waiting for you. I watched as you searched the galaxy for knowledge of the Jedi. I watched as you found the hidden holocrons. As you discovered the truth in the way of the Sith. I watched as doubt in the lies of the Jedi began to grow in you. I watched as you grew in power and as the frightened Jedi cast you out of their precious Order. Now, I have come to offer your destiny to you. Join me, become my Apprentice and I will teach you the true ways of the Force."

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken. I was never a Jedi. I found this lightsaber on the black market. Sorry buddy, I'd love to take you up on your offer, but I'm not the one you're looking for."

"Then, if you will not join me…" The dark figure ignited his lightsaber. The red blade held out as a menacing extention of the cloaked figure's arm.

_Great._ Drayn started to run towards his ship, using the Force to begin the ship's start up sequence. The engines started to hum and Drayn had almost reached the ship when he was flung to the side by a powerful Force-push. He pushed himself up and glared across at the dark figure moving toward him.

"Okay, before I just thought you were an ass, but now you're really starting to make me mad." Drayn stretched out his hand a released a stream of Force-lightning at his approaching enemy. The Sith merely opened his hand and absorbed the electricity. "Great..."

"Your power is now match for mine. Submit to my will and I will train you. Deny me and you shall suffer. This is your last chance."

"Well, Oh Great Dark Being, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I was never much of one to submit to anybody. I'm sorry that I'm going to have to ruin your precious plan, but I guess that's what you get for being an idiot." Drayn hoped to goad the being into focusing too much on killing him and less on the where Drayn was in relation to his ship. Of course, there was always the chance that if he ticked this thing off enough it might kill him.

Drayn's gamble paid off. He barely had a chance to dodge the Force-lightning that the Sith Lord sent his way, before setting off in a Force assisted sprint toward his ship. His reflexes gained from his year as an assassin, coupled with his use of the Force made leaping, rolling, ducking, and dodging all the debris the Sith Lord flung at him rather easy. In no time he had reached his ship and was already lifting off when the Sith threw his red bladed lightsaber in desperation toward the E-wing. The blade only nicked the left foil-mounted canon as Drayn launched the E-wing out of the atmosphere. Drayn looked back at the canon to assess the damage as he entered space. _Canon should be fine, as long as the blade didn't hit the Tibanna gas chamber it should be fine. And there's no way it went in that deep. _

"Hey, R7, plot us a course to Mos Eisley. We need to get lost for awhile."

The astromech whistled back an affirmative and the coordinates began to read up on the nav computer. As Drayn eased the ship into hyperspace, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had once again escaped with relative ease. Just as the ship entered hyperspace the weakened wall of the Tibanna gas chamber ruptured, causing a destabilization in the canon. Drayn felt something go wrong just as the canon exploded, taking the left drive engine with it; catapulting the ship into the unknowns of space.


End file.
